Rosa blanca
by Kiriahtan
Summary: Ah… Idiota. El francés era un maldito embaucador, pensó Arthur recogiendo su camisa del suelo de la habitación. Lo último que haría sería encender el candil y arriesgarse a despertar a Francis.


Esto me ha llevado una semana xD. Lo empecé pero decidí cambiarlo de época, aunque se nota poco, y he tenido que reescribirlo. He de dar gracias a viko por la idea, me la dió inconscientemente con su fic "De tal rosa, tal olor", dado que descubrí así lo significaba la rosa blanca y automáticamente tuve ganas de escribir algo como esto. No sé yo si ha quedado muy bien pero... aquí está.

_Rosa blanca:_ era el simbolo de la Inglaterra de la Edad Media y de la dinastía Tudor. Su significado es el de guardar un secreto y a menudo de usaba de seña en la corte para ello.

* * *

**·**

**Rosa blanca**

**·**

Su piel aún recordaba sus caricias cuando se despertó.

Bajo las mantas hacía calor y había algo más que le arropaba. Tardó unos segundos de más en identificarlo, pero cuando lo hizo se despabiló de inmediato. Eran los brazos de Francis rodeándole el pecho. Tenía la espalda apoyada contra él.

¿Qué hora era? La habitación estaba a oscuras de modo que seguía siendo de noche. Apartó la manta a un lado con sumo cuidado, soltándose de sus brazos sin despertarle. Lo menos que quería ahora era una conversación con el francés. El suelo estaba helado cuando apoyó los pies contra él, levantándose. A su alrededor no se distinguía nada, ni siquiera la figura del otro hombre en la cama. Había un pequeño candil en la mesilla, pero no lo encendió. . Lo peor era tener que revisar a tientas todo el suelo de la habitación: Francis no había tenido ningún cuidado con donde tiraba su ropa al quitársela durante la noche…

Prefirió no pensar en ello. ¿Aquella era su camisa? No, todos aquellos adornos que notaba eran más propios de Francis. Tardó un buen rato en encontrar la suya, de lino blanco. Se la puso y siguió buscando sus pantalones y las botas, sentándose en el suelo para ponérselas. Que fuesen las que usaba habitualmente fue algo de agradecer: no habría sido fácil si no atarlas en mitad de la oscuridad. Sus ojos, abiertos aunque no veían nada, eludían deliberadamente la cama mientras.

Miró de reojo a donde sabía que estaba la puerta, cerrada. Esperaba que no chirriase al abrirla… sería _tan_ típico… y _tan_ inoportuno. No recordaba ningún chirrido de cuando la abrieron al entrar a la habitación, horas antes; pero admitía que en ese momento su última preocupación era su la puerta hacía ruido o no.

Gracias a que el espejo no podía distinguirse, porque sus mejillas ardieron con solo recordarlo y se le erizó el pelo de la nuca por debajo de la camisa. Sus manos. El espectro –el recuerdo- de sus caricias seguía aún ahí.

Sería mejor marcharse lo antes posible. No tenía ni idea de que hora era, esperaba que bien entrada la noche y no la madrugada. No quería que nadie le viese salir de la casa de Francis.

Que avergonzante… dejarse llevar de aquella manera… Se sentía como si el francés le hubiera tendido una trampa y, sin embargo, casi podía decir que había caído en ella voluntariamente. No podía decir que no supiera que Francis seguramente intentaría aquello cuando fue a verle la tarde pasada, para darle un ultimátum en cuanto a sus provocaciones en su zona marítima… Francis jugaba a amenazarle con cruzar una línea que él no iba a dejarle traspasar. Eso le irritaba.

Se había resistido, obviamente, y su resistencia había sido sincera, pero podría haber sido _más _firme. Podría haberse ido varias veces, haberle dado un puñetazo que lo tumbase al suelo o algo por el estilo…

Y, sin embargo, le había dejado hacer.

Ah… Idiota. El francés era un maldito embaucador.

Y lo sabía. Lo peor era que él lo sabía mejor que nadie, dado que era el que tenía que lidiar más a menudo con ese pervertido…

Miró una última vez hacia donde Francis estaba tumbado, sin verle, pero imaginándoselo perfectamente. Contuvo un bufido, no quería delatarse. Ya había terminado cuanto tuviera que hacer allí, que en realidad era nada. Lo mejor sería salir de aquel sitio cuanto antes y regresar a Londres lo más rápido posible.

**~o~**

Todo apuntaba a otra deliciosa mañana cuando el sol le despertó. Abrió con lentitud melosa los ojos. Le maravillaba tener una cama tan cómoda y se recostó mejor, dejando que el sol se colase a través de las cortinas de terciopelo.

Entre las mantas, sin ninguna gana de levantarse aún, dio un repaso al día de hoy. Sonrió al aire. tenía que visitar a España… hacía días que no hablaban y eso no podía permitirlo. Y podía invitar también a Prusia, podían hacer algo los tres. Seguro que tenían cosas que hacer pero eran el Bad Trio, lo dejarían a un lado por un día. Incluso los países necesitaban un día de descanso.

Pero antes tenía que decir a sus barcos que diesen media vuelta… Ah. Sus barcos le trajeron un recuerdo a la mente. Arthur, tan ofendido como solo él podía estarlo, ordenándole que mantuviese las distancias, que aquellas aguas eran suyas… Y algo más.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó un poquito, mostrándose gatuna y juguetona. Transformar el rostro de Inglaterra era sumamente divertido, ver como iba cambiando a regañadientes del inglés pero sin que pudiera evitarlo. Tan lindo…

A propósito, ¿dónde estaba? Miró a su lado. Recordaba perfectamente como el inglés había cerrado los ojos a su lado, agotado, pero ya no estaba ahí. Ni su ropa en el suelo. Ah… que bien le conocía. Seguramente habría huido en mitad de la noche. Negó con la cabeza, aún tumbado en la cama.

Fue entonces cuando vio el detalle en la mesilla. No se planteó cómo habría conseguido ponerla ahí, de dónde la habría sacado, simplemente supo que era suya.

Una rosa blanca.

Sonrió un poco más.

Que predecible era…


End file.
